Not Alone
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: Kagura Sohma & Momiji Sohma are all alone. But, they still have each other, don't they? What will it take for these two formerly cursed zodiac members to realize that they are INDEED not alone?
1. Hard to Say Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor am I associated with it or Natsuki Takaya. I am just a poor college student who spends her time daydreaming about what she thinks should happen in one of her favorite animes/mangas of all time. However, what she does think should happen, doesn't happen, so she is forced to spend her time daydreaming what COULD happen... in poor Kagura Sohma's case.

* * *

**Not Alone**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Kagura x Momiji (..._eventually_)

* * *

How perfect of them to choose the spring for their wedding. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and a few wilted flowers floated through the windy sky. Along with the blossoms floated a sweet sounding music. Sweet and sickening to a certain former zodiac boar. The girl was standing in the courtyard of one of the most gorgeous mansions she had ever seen. Inside the mansion, a wedding reception was going on, a reception for the newly married Kyo and Tohru Sohma. Just the thought of the two together made Kagura flinch, but she got used to it. She practically told Kyo that she only loved him out of pity and she gave her blessings to the two when they announced their engagement. However, everything she spoke were lies. She still loved Kyo and it wasn't love out of pity either. It was that complicated feeling of love that left her constantly feeling sick and betrayed.

Kyo betrayed her when he married Tohru, but Kagura couldn't blame the cheery, bright eyed girl for what had happened.

The world seemed to get a little better, a little brighter when Miss Honda- well, Mrs. Sohma- entered the picture. Kyo fell head over heels in love with her and she accepted him after his true form was revealed to her, something Kagura couldn't do. It took a while for the two to admit their feelings, but everyone was cheering them on... or so they thought. Kagura kept herself in the shadows; no one would know that she still cared for Kyo more than life itself. She had to fight herself from fainting earlier that day during the wedding ceremony. When Kyo and Tohru started exchanging vows, her world swayed and her eyes grew watery. People thought she was getting teary eyed out of happiness for the couple, but they were wrong. When the priest asked Kyo to kiss his bride, Kagura felt the hot lump of regret pool in her throat. A sob had threatened to escape from her throat and it did, but she waved it off and told Kyo and Tohru congrats before she fled to the bathroom to break down in a fit of tears.

No one saw her leave. They were busy throwing rice at the new husband and wife.

Then everyone headed over to the parlor for refreshments and the introduction of the wedding party. Kagura, unfortunately, was asked to be one of Tohru's bridesmaids, which would explain the reason why she was standing there in a tight, curve hugging strapless lilac gown. Her hair was whipping in the wind, likely wretching it from the tight bun it was once in, and her make-up was smeared with tear stains. The grey eyed girl wiped her eyes again and glanced back towards the mansion. She could still see Kyo dancing with _her_, the very reason why she fled the reception in the first place. She could've been Kyo's wife. She could've been the one to make him happy. She could've been Mrs. Kyo Sohma, but life was so cruel.

She sighed loudly and closed her eyes, hot streams of salt water falling down her cheeks. She would be leaving soon. No one would have to put up with Kagura Sohma for the time being because she just had to get away. There was no sense in staying around Japan any longer when she had no one. How ironic was it that in the beginning everyone pegged her to be the happiest Sohma, the one who would marry Kyo and have tons of children. Then a starry blue eyed orphan shows up at Shigure's house and Kagura's life turns upside down. How ironic was it that in the end it was she who ended up with no one. Even Akito, the Sohma's resident bitch, ended up with someone. Lucky her. Kagura cursed her bad luck and kicked some rocks from the zen garden. Forget everyone! She didn't need anyone!

"You're not the only one who's alone, you know." A soft voice interrupted Kagura's thoughts and she whipped around to see who it was who had found her.

A sad chuckle erupted from her throat when she locked her grey eyes on the intruder's brown ones. "So it's you. I thought you had left after the ceremony. One would've thought you would've since you loved Tohru and all."

The person sighed and walked up to Kagura until the two were standing side by side. "Nah, Kagura. I wouldn't have left for that reason. Tohru is my friend and so is Kyo, though I beg to differ sometimes, but I wouldn't leave their wedding. And you aren't the one who should talk. You ran away after the wedding and during Kyo and Tohru's first dance as husband and wife." He gulped when they mentioned his friends' new martial status. "Are you okay?"

Kagura frowned, then turned to look at her friend's face. Sadness was etched on his features, which was so rare to see, or at least it was to her. She reached up and tucked a stray lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Momiji... I shouldn't have said that and you're right. I shouldn't talk. I have no right because I have been so weak today. I thought I could take it, but I can't. I just can't. I still love him..."

Momiji's eyes darted to Kagura's, noting the pain that was obviously there. Her eyes were also red and puffy, meaning that she had been out here crying for quite some time. Was the girl lying when she announced to them so long ago that she didn't love Kyo anymore? Was she fibbing when she congratulated the couple on their engagement and ultimately, their marriage? Well, she did just say that she still loved that stupid cat. The blonde boy's face fell and he panicked. What should he do? Then slowly, he leaned forward and pulled the older girl into his arms. She collapsed into him at that moment, sobbing loudly as he ran his hands up and down her back to soothe her. "Shh, Kagura. It's going to be alright. Everything will be fine. I'm here... you still have me."

She choked into his chest, staining his white dress shirt with her tears, but that didn't bother him. He just wanted to comfort her and hope that she could comfort him in return. The two were alone, the only ones left from the zodiac cursed family who didn't have a significant other to complete them. They weren't wanted. He leaned down, being taller than her now, and leaned his blonde head against her own. "Don't cry. Don't waste your tears on him." He really wished she would stop because her crying was hurting him, too. He brushed his hand along her cheek and wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. "Kagura, don't."

Then she pulled away quickly, as if he had just shocked her or something. His expression flipped from shock to hurt as he watched her turn away from him. "You should go back inside, Momiji. I'm leaving soon..."

"What?" He questioned as his brow's furrowed. What did she say? What was she planning anyways?

The older girl walked towards one of the cherry blossom trees and placed her hand on it's bark. "I'm moving away... to England, actually. I don't want to waste my time here in Japan. I need to get away, so I'm going to go to college at Oxford instead of taking classes here anymore. At least moving away will keep my mind off of Kyo... and maybe I'll find someone to love there. I can't find anyone here..."

Momiji's mouth had fallen open when she had mentioned her move. He wasn't shocked that she was moving to say the least, but he had expected her to move out of town, not out of the country. Before he could think, he had reached out, grabbing Kagura's arm rather forcefully, which caused the smaller girl to gasp. Momiji had never acted out like that and the fire that blazed in his eyes burned her skin, or at least it felt like that. "Why would you leave Japan?! I don't understand!"

"I must," she mumbled in a shaky voice, "I must leave here before I go insane. You've gotta understand. I can't stay here because if I do, I'll lose myself. I've already lost so much and I can't bear to lose anymore. I might die if I stay here any longer. Studying aboard would be a welcome change. It really would."

"I wouldn't let you die," Momiji whispered under his breath. "I'm still here... you still have me. What about me?!"

His sudden outburst startled Kagura and she noted that he still hadn't loosened his rock hard grip on her upper arm. At that moment, she looked up at him and noticed the hurt and pain that seemed to be radiating from him. He stood over her a few good inches and he had definitely matured in the few months that Kyo and Tohru had been engaged. His blonde hair blew wildly in the spring wind and it made him look even more upset. Kagura whined underneath his gaze, "You don't understand! I have to go Momiji! I have NO ONE!"

Her shrill yell broke Momiji's hard grip on her arm and he slightly stumbled backwards. "You have no one," he whispered softly. "I see. Then why don't you go? I won't stop you." He turned to walk away, but was stopped when her small hand landed on his forearm.

"I'll keep in touch with you, Momiji. I promise, but you must trust me. I'll be fine in England and I'll definitely be happier... not like I am now." She glanced sadly at the mansion, taking in the blurry sight of what looked like Isuzu and Haru gliding across the ballroom floor. "Maybe you can come visit me sometime."

His brown eyes stared into her brown ones for the umpteenth time that night. "Maybe I will visit you, but you have to promise you'll be careful, okay?" She nodded with a sad smile on her face and he continued, "When are you to leave?"

"Tonight."

The ex-zodiac rabbit almost gasped, but caught himself. "Tonight?! So soon?! But... aren't you going to stay for the rest of the reception? Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

A few cherry blossoms fell into Kagura's hair and she reached up to dust them away. "I can't go back in there. I'm waiting for my ride as we speak, actually. I don't want to be there when Tohru and Kyo open my wedding gift." She noticed one of Momiji's eyebrows pop up and she frowned. "I gave them something very special. Something that I worked so hard on and I hope that they'll get as much joy from it as I did."

Her eyes glazed over as she remembered sitting on the floor of her bedroom, tucking a small orange kitty backpack into a box before wrapping it up in some pink paisley wrapping paper. Inside the box with the cat backpack was a letter that told Kyo and Tohru about how they could have the backpack and how they could pass it on to their children and so on. She just hoped that the couple wouldn't notice the tear stains that laced the stationary that she had written it on.

"You gave them your neko backpack, didn't you?" Momiji's question was answered when Kagura nodded slowly. "That must've been hard."

She nodded again, "I am fighting myself right now to not go back in there and get it, but it's for the best right?" The cool spring air blew against her bare shoulders and she ran her hands up and down her arms. She noticed Momiji getting ready to take off his black tuxedo coat, but his kind gesture was interrupted when a soft jingle erupted from a bench near the zen garden. "Oooh, my phone!" Kagura squealed as she rushed across the courtyard to her purse. She felt around the bag before she pulled out a light lime green cellphone and flipped it open. Momiji watched the small kitty keychain that was attached to the phone blink orange wildly and he smirked. Kagura was indeed obsessed... and it was sad because her obsession was hurting her.

He watched her eyes sadden a bit more as she talked softly on the phone. Then she quickly clicked the cell shut and picked up her purse from the bench. "Who was that?" The younger boy called out, watching Kagura slowly make her way back to where they were standing moments before.

"It's my ride. They're here..."

He sighed, "So, you are leaving now and I'm never going to see you again?" She laughed sadly and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. He waited a moment to return the gesture, but when he did envelope his arms around her, he held her tight. Something was telling him to not let go, but he pushed the silly thought into the back of his mind and leaned his cheek against her head. "I'm going to miss you, Kagura Sohma."

"I'll miss you, too, Momiji Sohma. And no, you won't have to worry about never seeing me again. I'll come by once in a while and I told you I'd keep in touch. Maybe one of these days, you will be sending me a picture of one of those silly girls that are always throwing themselves at your feet because I know girls aren't going to ignore your boyishly good looks!" She laughed at Momiji's blush and continued, "But, you do understand. I don't want to be alone anymore. Maybe England will change that..."

He nodded into her hair. A familiar wetness rubbed up against his cheek and he sighed. He was crying and from the sounds of it, she was crying, too. "Maybe."

She pulled away too quickly for his liking, but she did stand there and stare at him for a while. "Tell everyone I said goodbye and that I'm sorry I departed so early, will you?" He nodded to her and she startled him by leaning up and pressing her cool lips against his warm, blush red cheek. "Stay handsome, Momiji."

Then she left. He watched her leave, too. Her hands were bunched in her lilac gown, holding it up above her matching high heels as she rushed over to a silver SUV that was parked across the way. Before she jumped in it, she turned and waved at him, a sad smile on her face. He smiled sadly back at her and waved as well. Then she climbed into the SUV and they drove off. The fading red lights on the back of the car finally disappearing over the crest of a hill signifying that Momiji was now in the courtyard...alone.

"You weren't alone, Kagura." He whispered, balling his hands into fists. He now realized what in the world was going on in his head. He wasn't losing it. The voice in the back of his brain wasn't out to get him. It was giving him advice... it was telling him something that he thought wasn't true...

He loved Kagura.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked back at the hill that the former zodiac boar has disappeared over. Maybe she would comeback? Nah, he knew she was gone and so was his heart. A sad sigh fell from his lips and he crossed his arms over his chest, making his way across the courtyard and back into the parlor. He would have to be the one to break the news that Kagura Sohma had fled the safety of Japan to go somewhere foreign, like England.

How ironic it was that at that very moment the skies decided to cloud over, like Momiji's mind, and pour down the rain just as the heartbroken teenager disappeared into the joyness that filled the ballroom...

* * *

A/N: So, that was just something that sat in the back of my mind for a while until I finally decided to write it down. I have a problem with writing stuff because it never comes out as great as I imagined it, but oh well. I plan on continuing this, but I don't know how often I will update it because I'm always busy writing papers for my English classes. Oh well, thanks for reading! Please review.


	2. Kagura Returns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor am I associated with it or Natsuki Takaya. I am just a poor college student who spends her time daydreaming about what she thinks should happen in one of her favorite animes/mangas of all time. However, what she does think should happen, doesn't happen, so she is forced to spend her time daydreaming what COULD happen... in poor Kagura Sohma's case.

* * *

**Not Alone**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Kagura x Momiji (...eventually)

* * *

_She's Out Of My Life  
She's Out Of My Life  
Damned Indecision And Cursed Pride  
Kept My Love For Her Locked Deep Inside  
And It Cuts Like A Knife  
She's Out Of My Life_

-Michael Jackson's 'She's Out of My Life'

* * *

A frothy white foam sat in the bottom of the sink, awaiting the water to turn on and flush it down the drain. Music from the radio softly played.

A blonde man, around the age of 21 or so, stood at the sink, gazing at his reflection in the mirror. His toothbrush was sticking lazily out of his mouth and his blonde locks were tossled. He looked like a train wreck, which he noted mentally to himself, and continued to stare at the lost silhouette that looked back at him. When had he become so different? No longer was the sparkle of happiness in his eyes. Momiji Sohma was nothing but a shell of his former self. What had happened to the young, vibrant teenage boy that had once been the light and life of the Sohmas? Oh, that's right... he fell in love and lost her before he even thought to stop her from leaving. The radio, which was currently playing 'She's Out of My Life' by Michael Jackson, seemed to be taunting him. How convenient that it was that song, the one that seemed to echo his very life, was playing while he was thinking about _her_.

How many years had it been since that fateful day, Kyo and Tohru's wedding? ...five years?

Yes, it had been five terribly long years since Kagura Sohma announced her departure for Great Britain. It had been five years since he had last gazed into her dead grey eyes and not a day went by that he didn't long to see that face again. He always wondered what she was up to. She didn't keep her promise to keep in touch with him. Months had went by before she even sent him a letter acknowledging the fact that she had arrived safe in England and was doing well in all her classes. She was going to be a teacher, an English teacher for goodness sake. He wondered how she could do it, but if he knew any better, Kagura probably sat and studied the language for hours, days, weeks, months, years until she finally was able to speak perfect English. Momiji turned the faucet on and spit the rest of the toothpaste froth that he had in his mouth into the sink, watching it swirl and be sucked into the drain.

'I wonder if Kagura has a British accent now?' The boy thought quietly to himself as he dropped his toothbrush into its slot in the cup that sat on the sink.

Dully, he ran a hand through his hair, walked out of the bathroom, and into his bedroom. The room was a wreck, much like himself, clothes strewn all about the place and his bed was far from being made. With a sigh, the former rabbit gazed at a picture that sat on his nightstand. It was a picture of him with a few of his best friends. Hatsuharu was leaning up against a tree, smirking viciously at the cameraman, who Momiji faintly remembered as being Hatori. Hiro and Kisa were sitting on the ground together, Kisa was grinning and Hiro was slightly smiling. Behind them kneeled Momiji himself, smiling cheesily at the camera as he waved enthusiastically, and standing on the opposite side of the tree Haru was leaning on was Kagura. She was the only one who looked unhappy in the picture. Her grey eyes were lifeless, no sparkle in them whatsoever, and her usually full, silky brown locks were hanging flat by her sunken cheeks. Her skin was palid in color and the smile that she had plastered on her face was completely fake. It hurt Momiji just to look at this picture, but it was all he had that she was in. Other pictures caught her with her back to the camera, glomping Kyo, or she was just a flash across the frame probably trying to kill the zodiac cat. He wondered if she had finally gotten over Kyo. Maybe she found someone else to love...? Momiji truly hoped she didn't, but one could never tell.

Just then the harsh, shrill ringing of the phone pierced Momiji's ears. He didn't run to the phone. He never did. Instead, he stumbled around the messy apartment until he finally located the source of the ringing. It was inside the couch. The answering machine picked up the call and Momiji waited to see who in the bloody hell was calling him at 9 o' clock in the morning.

"Momiji. It's Haru. Pick up."

The blonde snatched up the phone from its temporary home between two couch cushions and hit the 'talk' button. "Hmm, hello? Do you realize what time it is, Haru?" He threw his thin frame onto the couch and leaned back against a puffy arm rest, letting his free arm lay lazily on his abdomen. "I could've still been asleep!"

Haru snickered into the phone, "Whatever, kid." Momiji hated it when Haru called him that. They were the same age and he grew up a long time ago. No longer was he 'Momiji the rabbit boy who wears a girl's school uniform and licks lollipops all of the time'... he was a grown-up Momiji, more manly, if you will. Haru continued, "Rin and I got a visitor this morning. Guess who it is." Silence answered the zebra haired boy, so he repeated himself. "Guess."

Momiji sighed, "...Shigure and Akito?"

Though it was rare to actually see Shigure and his wife anymore, the two did stop around every once in a while. After their marriage, Akito plainly announced that she had wanted to see the world. Shocking, indeed, but Shigure agreed to it and he and Akito left Japan a week later. Every once in a while, they would stop by and see everyone, then they would take off once again. However, this time, Momiji was wrong.

"Nope. Not Akito and Shigure this time, though I do believe they are due for a visit soon. Rin's not too excited about it, but what can ya do?" Haru sighed. "You've been waiting on this person to come home for a very long time, Momiji. Do you know who it is now?"

A gasp erupted from the other side of the phone. Momiji sat straight up on the couch, mouth gaping slightly. The saliva in his mouth seemed to suddenly dry up, it was like there was a desert in there instead of his tongue. Coughing, he sputtered, "...Kagura's back?!"

Haru smirked, knowing this news would rile up his friend. "Mhmm, she arrived about an hour ago. She just randomly showed up on our doorstep and luckily Rin's a light sleeper because she was the one who found her standing outside. It seems she has returned home for winter break... Umm, she asked about you."

Momiji's stomach turned when he heard Haru say that. Kagura was asking about him? ...why? She hadn't even cared enough to keep in touch with him all this time and suddenly she comes back and wonders how he's doing! The boy was now seeing red, he had never been so pissed off in his life. How dare she return and ask about him! She ran away from him, from everyone, claiming that SHE was alone. But, did she ever stop and look at the fact that SHE still had her parents and HE had NO ONE! He was the one who was truly alone... and she had left him. For the first few months that she was gone, the boy was a complete wreck. No one really understood what he had went through...

His father, that bastard, promised him an apartment, but only if he ceased all communication with his little sister, Momo. The girl had started coming around the building more often, inquiring Momiji's presence at family dinners and such. Not long after Momo started asking for her 'big brother' to join them, Momiji's father came to him and gave him an offer for an apartment he had been looking into. The price for the apartment, however, was eliminating all contact with his little sister. He couldn't even come around to visit anymore, his father had to come visit him at the apartment. It tore Momiji in two. He wanted more than anything to continue to further his friendship with his baby sister, but arguing with his father did nothing. The man simply stated that Momiji would take the apartment and leave or he would have to take action... action in the form of a restraining order. After that, the boy ceased relations with his father and he hadn't spoke to him in three years. Add that to his dilemma of not seeing Kagura for a few years and you've got a completely disoriented soul.

Eyes watered as Momiji ran his free hand through his hair. His broken soul was crumbling into dust, it felt, and there was nothing he could do. Kagura was back and maybe she wanted to see him... but, could he actually be civil with her after all that she had done? His voice cracked as he finally continued talking to his best friend, "H-How is she? K-Kagura, I mean."

"She's well." Haru said plainly. "A bit on the thin side if you ask me. She doesn't look much different than she did at the wedding. Still the same vacant expression on her face. Oh, and she has a baby now. Cute little kid."

The familiar hard knot of regret rose in Momiji's throat, accompanied by a wretched churning of his insides. She has a CHILD?! With who?! The blonde thought his heart was going to explode from his chest and run away from him until he heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the phone. It was Haru. "I'm kidding, Momiji. She doesn't have a kid. I just wanted to see what your reaction was." He continued laughing at his stunned friend until he heard an audible click on the other side of the line.

"Momiji? Hey! Momiji?! ...damn."

The apartment was quiet after that. Momiji stared blankly at the cordless phone receiver that sat in his hands. How cruel of Hatsuharu to play that joke on him! He simply thought he was going to die after he heard that Kagura had a child. Knowing the boar, she would've remained faithful to whomever the father was and he would never have a chance with her ever again. Thank goodness she didn't have a kid though... Momiji didn't know what he would do if she did. With a groan, he threw himself down on the couch and closed his eyes. He needed to think.

If Kagura was in town, she was more than likely to want to hang out with him. Maybe she wanted to see him just as badly as he did her? But... did he want to see her now? She had neglected him for so long. He could ignore the very fact that she even returned to Japan, but that would just make him more heartbroken than he was now. So, with another groan, this time much louder than before, the boy dialed Haru's number into the phone.

...he was going to invite the boar for coffee and Haru was going to relay the message.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kagura squealed as Isuzu pulled back her out thrust hand. "When did he propose?!"

"A couple of months ago, actually." The ebony clad girl stated, twirling the amethyst and diamond ring on her finger. She definitely changed a lot since Kagura had last seen her. Her hair had grown out to its original length before Akito had hacked it off. Her eyes had a slight twinkle in them and she definitely looked A LOT happier than she did so long ago. Rin had also become a talker, well, not an avid talker, but she spoke more than she used to. "We were watching television and he threw the ring at me. He casually said, 'Marry me.' and I said yes and we continued watching television."

The boar's mouth fell open. "That's it?! Nothing spectacular? No fireworks... no getting down on one knee or hugs and kisses afterwards?" She watched her friend as she shook her head negatively and sighed. "Well, that doesn't sound fun. Congrats, though. I was wondering when you two were going to get hitched."

Rin smirked, "Well, we did celebrate our engagement after the show was off. There were fireworks then..."

Kagura gagged and tossed her napkin at her snickering friend before she took a sip of her steaming vanilla chai. "I didn't need to know that, Rin... how is everyone else? Are they well? It's been so long. I've been terrible. I have barely kept in touch."

"Everyone thought you were dead for a while. Momiji mentioned that you didn't write him anymore," Kagura's face fell at that statement and Isuzu picked it up quickly. "He missed you terribly, Kag. Things haven't been so great on his front... but, he'll tell you about them. It's not my right to say..." She continued after a few moments of just watching the shorter girl stir her chai. "Yuki and Machi married. They have a son now, his name is Kenji. Cute little kid, really. He looks like Yuki. Umm, everyone else is well, I suppose. Haru and I don't talk to everyone much anymore. Everyone is so busy with their lives now." She took in a deep breath. "Tohru... she is, umm... having a baby."

The spoon that sat in Kagura's hand slipped from her fingers and swirled around by itself in the cup of chai. Her grey eyes flashed for a moment, nothing that Rin couldn't take notice of. Anger rose in them first and then the girl blinked and sadness filled the grey orbs. "A baby? When is she due?"

"...not for a few months."

Kagura laughed sadly, "That's wonderful, for them, that is." She picked up her cup with shaky hands and brought the steaming liquid to her lips. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. How ironic that the time she finally decides to return to Japan, she is bombarded with the news of everyone else's happiness. Kyo and Tohru were having a child together, something that Kagura could only dream of. She would never have children. There was no one in the world who would want to have a baby with her. No one. She wondered what Kyo's baby would look like. Would it have Kyo's unruly carrot top or Tohru's silky mousy brown mane? What about their eye color? Would it have Kyo's temper? Tohru's kindness? A lump filled her throat as the girl set her coffee cup down. "They must be excited."

"Tohru is," Rin said quietly, not really wanting to continue on with the subject as she noticed her friend's displeasure. "Kyo is a wreck."

"I'm not surprised..." Silence. "Can we go now? I have some things I have to finish at home." Kagura's grey eyes were watering now. Rin nodded and stood up from the table, ushering to her friend that they were taking their leave. The two women headed out to Isuzu's car, which was ironically an Isuzu. Kagura chucked at that earlier when the two were on their way to the coffee shop. Now she could just slightly smile at it. Right now, she just wanted to go home. Sliding into the coolness of the car, the boar laid her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Maybe she made a mistake coming home to Japan... a huge mistake.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_Tomorrow at 6:30. Go to Chocolate & Vanilla, that coffee shop on Kudzu Lane. She'll be there."_

Hours ago, Haru had called Momiji to inform him that he had set a date with Kagura for the four of them to have dinner at Chocolate & Vanilla, a popular coffee shop that was known around the city as one of the best places to go eat, grab a coffee, and a simple delicious desert. He hoped Kagura would like that place. The plan was for Hatsuharu to tell the boar that he and Rin wanted to take her out for dinner. However, the cow and the horse would not show, just the rabbit in all his glory. Hopefully Kagura wouldn't run at the sight of him, but he had a special plan to make sure that she wouldn't know he was there.

Lucky him, he knew a waitress at the restaurant that would reserve him a table in the back, private VIP section. He owed that girl bad.

With a sigh, the boy tossed and turned in his bed and pulled his pillow close to his body. What would they talk about tomorrow? They could talk about her college life. He was almost through with college, thank goodness. He had taken an interest in veterinary medicine his freshman year and that's what he was doing now. Soon, he would graduate and hopefully get a job as an assistant at the local animal hospital. He didn't mind caring for animals... he understood them more than most people. A modern day Dr. Doolittle, so to speak. Rabbits were his speciality. They were always comfortable with him and no one else knew why except for himself. Moving on... Maybe they could talk about their life after the curse lifted...? Groaning, he brought his pillow down on his face. Talking about that would probably remind the girl of Kyo considering that fact that the curse truly lifted due to the fact that her darling Kyo-kun had fallen in love. Ugh, Momiji sucked at thinking of things to talk about.

He had been a much better speaker during his teen years, especially when he was cursed. Now, he was just that quiet, mysterious blonde boy.

Pulling the pillow off of his face, he rolled onto his side looking at the bright red glowing numbers of the electric alarm clock. In 15 hours, he would be at Chocolate & Vanilla with someone he absolutely cared for. If he didn't get any sleep now, he was sure that he would blow everything. So, with a long sigh followed by a loud yawn, the boy closed his eyes and let himself fall into a slumber accompanied by dreams of his favorite Sohma, Kagura.

Tomorrow would be a better day... hopefully.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really appreciate your comments & it really helps motivate me to write. Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I have been exclusively busy this week with exams and I was inducted into my college's English Honorary. I feel so awkward though because I know that the other people who were inducted into the chapter with me are definitely x10 more into literature than I am. I suppose I should motivate myself to catch up before I become bored with everything and shut down. Anyways, thanks again for reviewing & I will hopefully post the next chapter sometime early into next week. Oh, and remember: Isuzu is Rin's real name. Sorry if I confused anyone. I won't do it again.


	3. I Am Here With You

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor am I associated with it or Natsuki Takaya. I am just a poor college student who spends her time daydreaming about what she thinks should happen in one of her favorite animes/mangas of all time. However, what she does think should happen, doesn't happen, so she is forced to spend her time daydreaming what COULD happen... in poor Kagura Sohma's case.

* * *

**Not Alone**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Kagura x Momiji (_...eventually_)

* * *

"So, what does this Kagura girl look like anyways?"

A petite dark honey colored girl twirled a lock of her full ebony hair in her fingers. She was standing casually next to Momiji, her hip just inches from his face as he was sitting and she was not. The two were currently waiting on the zodiac boar to enter the restaurant. Chocolate & Vanilla was the busiest place in the city, the most popular hang out for young and old adults alike. The tanned girl Momiji was currently talking to was one of his friends from school, Mel. She was a waitress at the place and she was the one who was helping him with his little plan to fool Kagura into thinking she was going to be having dinner with Rin and Haru. Momiji sighed and leaned his chin on his palm.

"She's beautiful, Mel. She's about your height, maybe an inch or two taller, and she's got dark hair and grey eyes."

He was raving again, dreaming about the one he desired to be with, the one he missed terribly. Mel smirked when she saw that familiar sparkle of love flicker in Momiji's brown eyes. It had been awhile since she had seen anything like that bubble up into him. Ever since the day she met the boy, she was curious to why he was so quiet and contemplative. Finally, after a few months of badgering him to death, Mo (as she liked to call him) opened up and gave her a small insight to his life. He was an neglected boy with no one to go to or be with. Mel accepted him then, as a friend of course, for her heart belonged to another and she knew that his belonged to someone as well. Lucky her, today she would meet this special someone.

"Does she have a creamy porcelain complexion, Mo?" Mel purred in her American accent, startling Momiji to pop his head up from his palm.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. Finally, he spoke, "Is she here?" However, he got no answer as his friend was already halfway across the restaurant closing in on the entrance, where each and every reservation would check in. He watched the exotic girl grab a couple of menus and wave towards the back of the restaurant. Mel started walking towards him, a goofy grin spread out on her dark features, and he noticed that behind her loomed a small, pallid figure swamped in a grey petticoat. It was Kagura.

"Your table, miss." The waitress said sweetly, setting the menus down in front of Momiji and onto the empty space where Kagura would be sitting.

Kagura's mouth fell open at the sight before her. It was Momiji Sohma, the boy she had left behind oh so many years ago. He looked so much different than he had when she had last spoken to him at Kyo and Tohru's wedding. His blonde hair was ruffled, making his strong facial features stand out, and his honey brown eyes were watching her closely. They were drinking her in, as she imagined her own dull grey eyes were of him. The two continued staring at one another until the waitress gave a soft impatient cough before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Well, I guess I'll wait until the two of you are done drooling at each other before I take your orders."

Kagura blushed, took off her petticoat, and plopped down in the seat across from Momiji, not once losing eye contact with him. The boy, so much older looking than he actually was, seemed so much different than she imagined him to be. He finally lost eye contact with her when he turned to the grinning waitress. "I'll have the usual, Mel-Mel. And Kagura, would you like a vanilla chai?" The boar nodded slowly, noting the fact that Momiji remembered her favorite drink. A quick, 'Comin' right up!' came from the waitress before she bounced across the room to the bar, where the espresso and coffee machines were housed. Kagura looked down at her hands, which she had laced together on top of the table.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Momiji?"

Momiji nodded. Anger was starting to boil up within him, making him feel like he was transforming into the old angry zodiac cat. He bit his tongue and let the bubbling rage slide back down his throat and back into his stomach. He would save the venom for later, right now, he didn't want to ruin the moment and he especially didn't want to get his friend fired for allowing him and his friend to sit in the VIP section only to have them break out into a fight. He knew Mel had to beg and plead for that table that he and Kagura were sitting at; if he tried anything, it would be her job and most likely, the loss of his friendship.

"I want to explain why I never kept in touch like I promised..." Kagura began, but the rabbit stopped her.

"Kagura, don't." He said plainly, picking up his menu and browsing through it. "I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to have a nice dinner with you and catch up on the last few years. Save your excuses for later on." It sounded very rude to him the minute the declaration escaped from his lips, but it was all he could bring himself to say. With a quick glance upward, he caught Kagura's nod, but he didn't miss the evident sparkle of tears forming in her sad grey eyes.

He sighed, "Don't cry. I don't want you to and I'm sorry that sounded so rude. I just-"

Kagura reached up, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her light granite colored turtleneck. "It's alright. I deserved it. I deserve all of the malice in the world for what I have done. I shouldn't have been so neglectful, but I was and I have lost many friends due to my carelessness. I just want to make everything right again, I just-"

At that very moment, the waitress returned. She slowly lowered a steaming cup of vanilla chai to Kagura's awaiting hands and then turned to Momiji. "The usual, Mo." Her hand grasped a tea cup and she handed it to her friend. The sweet, calming smell of peppermint floated from the cup and into Momiji's nose. He smiled and took the hot mug from Mel's hands, allowing one hand to brush along the free floating peppermint stick that sat inside the cup. "Thanks," he smiled.

The waitress then turned to Kagura. "Are you ready to order, girlie? I already know what Momiji wants. He doesn't really like change, now does he?" She turned and winked at the boy before directing her attention back to Kagura. "We've got a special on soup today. It's a bread bowl with broccoli and cheddar cheese soup. It's actually very tasty. I like it and that's saying something! Ask Mo! I'm very picky..."

Grey eyes flickered with annoyance as Kagura closed her menu quickly. "I'll have the soup." She stated plainly, though anger was evident in her voice. Her menu was thrust forward into the waitress' hands and she looked down at the table again. Momiji just handed Mel his menu and shot her an apologetic look. He didn't really know what had gotten into Kagura at that moment, but if he were to take a wild guess, he would say that Mel's overly friendly attitude was the culprit. The waitress nodded back at the rabbit boy and turned away from the table, heading back to the bar to put in their orders.

"Kagura?" Momiji questioned. "Are you alright?"

The older girl clenched her fists and then opened them once more, continuing to stare back down at the table. "That waitress is annoying as hell. What gives her the right to just come over here and be all peppy?! She could've just taken our orders, but no... she just had to tell us her life story!"

Momiji's honey brown eyes narrowed. "Mel was just trying to be friendly. And no, she doesn't have to tell us her life story, but since she's my friend, she can do what she wants. You have no idea what she's been through nor do you have any idea what anyone else has been through! So don't judge anyone or get mad because someone is too friendly to you, Kagura Sohma! You haven't changed at all... If you haven't noticed the world does not revolve around you anymore!"

Kagura choked a bit. Her lips sputtered whatever chai she had in her mouth back into her cup and she looked up at Momiji with shocked eyes, feeling as if he had just stomped all over her. Tears started to fill the petite's girls eyes and she started to rise from the table, but Momiji reached forward and grabbed her wrist forcefully, much like he did to her at the wedding five years before. She stopped moving, staring back down at him in fear.

"You're not leaving. I'm not losing you again." He stated angrily, his eyes flaring up with a fire that Kagura had never seen before. "Stay. Sit. Enjoy your chai."

With a choked back sob, Kagura slid back into the seat and started to cry. How ridiculous did she seem right now? First she left Japan without blinking an eye, then she decides to return and come back to the Japan that she had left five years ago. However, this Japan was so much different than the older one. Her friends were all grown, everyone was different... and yet she was still the same. With her head in her hands, Kagura cried some more before she felt two arms slide around her. "Don't cry. Please..." It was Momiji. Somehow, he had manuevered from his seat and came over to hers. His arms were encasing her, like a cocoon and he was rubbing soothing circles into her back. The entire gesture was so warm and unfamiliar to her, something that she hadn't felt in such a long time and it was making her feel weak and incredibly tired.

"Momiji... I..." She leaned into the nape of his neck, breathing in his scent. It was fresh, smelling of his soap and some sort of spice, slightly woodsy. She relished in his freshness and leaned her head into him more, feeling the unfamiliar pang of sleep fill her head. "I'm so tired of this..."

"I know. It'll be okay." He whispered into her hair, slightly turning his head to catch the eye of the watchful waitress. When her deep brown eyes caught his lighter ones, she nodded in acknowledgement. The blonde boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills and set them down on the table before turning back to Kagura. "Come on, Kagura. I'll take you home." He wrapped her grey petticoat around her small frame and helped her stand from the table. The two exited the restaurant slowly and made their way to the front entrance. The parking valet came to get Momiji's ticket and quickly brought the boy's black Ford Mustang to the front of the building. Luckily, Kagura had not brought her own car, instead she had taken the bus, so it made it a lot easier for Momiji to drive her.

"Let's get in, Kag." He helped the older brunette slide into the passenger seat and he buckled her in, noticing how her eyes drifted open and shut. "We'll be home soon."

It had taken him less than a half an hour to get to his apartment complex. He slid an arm around Kagura's waist and they walked like that until they reached his front door. Once the apartment was unlocked, Momiji stepped inside and slipped off Kagura's shoes and coat. She was almost fully asleep with the occasional half conscious glance at his face. He carried her bridal style to his room and set her on the bed. "You're going to need something to wear, Kagura." He opened his dresser, pulled out a shirt, and tossed it to her. It landed flat on her legs and she barely moved. "Kagura, put that on please."

The girl lifted her turtleneck sweater sleepily, not caring that Momiji was in the room, and tossed it into the corner, where the rest of the dirty clothes lay. Momiji's mouth fell open slightly, taking in the sight of Kagura's half nude torso. The only thing that was covering her was her white, lacy bra. It looked stunning on her creamy white skin and it cupped her ample chest perfectly. Blushing, the boy quickly turned away as the older girl pulled off her pants and put the oversized t-shirt on. Then she slid into his bed, pulling the blankets up to her chest.

Momiji sighed. It was only eight in the evening and here he was, with Kagura in his bed. He didn't know why she had suddenly become so tired, though the dark circles under her eyes could explain it perfectly. He also couldn't explain why he brought her back to his place instead of dropping her off at her parent's house. Maybe he didn't want to be alone for once. Maybe tonight was the perfect night to prove to her that he wanted her to stay... with him. _'No!'_ his mind screamed. _'She doesn't want to be with you! Leave her be!'_ Agreeing with his conscience, the boy turned away from the cocooned girl on his bed and started to head for the door. "I'll be on the couch if you need me, Kagura."

"No!" She interrupted. He turned back to face her and noticed that the boar was sitting up, arms outstretched toward him. "Please stay with me, Momiji. I don't wanna be alone."

Tears were forming in her eyes and it wasn't long before they started falling down her cheeks in streams of hot salt water. Momiji felt his heart well up into his throat. This was what he wanted, wasn't it?! Slowly, he made his way back to the bed, shedding his cream colored button down shirt and black dress pants, stripping down to only his boxers. They would not make love tonight. He would just sleep by her side, let her know he was there. They were too far apart to do anything rash. Sighing, the boy slid into the blankets, feeling Kagura's bare legs brush up against his own.

"Thank you, Momiji." She whispered, sliding into his embrace. His cheek found a spot on her forehead and he felt her hot breath on his neck. "I'm sick of being alone..."

He smiled sadly into the darkness, "You'll never be alone when I'm with you. Never." He pressed a kiss on her forehead and waited in the silence until he heard her breathing even out, signaling to him that she was finally asleep. Then he let the slumber take him, too, knowing that when he woke up in the morning, there would be someone there waiting for him.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thanks to all my reviewers! You give me the inspiration to keep on writing this! Hmm... well, this chapter sorta sucked, I think. I'm sorry if it didn't meet your standards. I've just been so busy with my classes. Anyways, can you guess who that annoying waitress was?! It was ME! Hahahahaha! I had to incorporate myself in there somewhere... I digress. Don't worry this is NOT the end. It's just the beginning! Or the middle. I dunno. Anyways, stay tuned for the next installment! XD


	4. You Love Me?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket, nor am I associated with it or Natsuki Takaya. I am just a poor college student who spends her time daydreaming about what she thinks should happen in one of her favorite animes/mangas of all time. However, what she does think should happen, doesn't happen, so she is forced to spend her time daydreaming what COULD happen... in poor Kagura Sohma's case.

* * *

**Not Alone**

By: xSlythStratasfaction (formerly known as LadyStrata821)

Pairing: Kagura x Momiji (_...eventually_)

* * *

"Mmph."

Kagura groaned as she rolled from her side to her back. Something seemed different in her bedroom, she thought as her grey unfocused eyes began to blink out the sleep held within them. The dark bedroom seemed much larger than what she remembered it being and her bed was ENORMOUS. Plus, she must've been sleeping with an electric blanket because the bed was so warm! ...Or at least she thought she was sleeping with an electric blanket, until the 'blanket' moved. Gasping, the girl sat up quickly and looked down at what was laying on top of her. She blinked a few more times to coax the remaining sleep from her eyes.

"What in the world?" She whispered as she looked down. A messy head of blonde hair laid on her lap and a large, slightly calloused hand was curled around the curve of her bare waist. She was wearing a overly large t-shirt that definitely wasn't hers. It was pushed up to just under her breasts, leaving her waist down bare, minus her underwear. The heat from the man's palm made shivers creep up the girl's back. Kagura also felt her face turn hot. What was she doing in a bed that wasn't her own? Let alone a bed that housed a man she didn't know. The more she thought about it, the more her stomach turned. Bile rose in her throat as she thought about the possibilities of WHY she was even in this man's bed.

"Oh, man."

Slowly, she reached down, picking up the large hand from her waist. The boar studied it for a moment and then let her eyes travel to the face of the hand's owner. She leaned close to the face until she could see the moonlight graced features clearly. The mop of blonde hair fell over the boy's closed eyes, but by the calm, handsome features etched on his face, Kagura could tell who is was easily.

"Momiji." She whispered as she brushed the rabbit's unruly hair from his eyes. He looked so much more peaceful when he was sleeping. Remembering the events from earlier that day, she could remember the way an angry flame danced in his eyes and how he had scowled so viciously at her. It was so unlike the Momiji she used to know, but from what she remembered Rin telling her, that Momiji was long gone. Something had happened to him in the five years that she had been away... something terrible. And somehow, she felt herself wanting to take the blame.

She could've stayed in Japan and watched him. The boy was so young when she fled to Europe. Now here he was, 21 years old and grown: a man. Sighing, she bit her lip and ran her soft, small fingers along Momiji's smooth skin. The flesh was still baby's bottom soft, not a stray hair in sight. Otherwise he had an amazing razor or he just never grew facial hair. She brushed his jawline, feeling the strength of it when he ground his teeth together. His jaw tensed and his eyes squinted shut quickly causing Kagura to flinch backwards a bit. What was wrong with him? Was he having a bad dream?

"Don't go!" The boy hissed. He turned away from the boar quickly and curled into the fetal position. "Don't!"

Kagura didn't know what to do. Instinct told her to reach out and wake him up, to help him, but something else was telling her to watch his nightmare unfold. There was something about Momiji that made her curious and maybe his sleep talking would tell her something.

"Kagura, please!"

A small gasp erupted from the girl's throat as she watched Momiji toss again. His long, lean frame almost hit her when he jerked from one side to the other, but luckily, he missed. Tears began to form in the older girl's eyes as she watched. He was in so much pain it seemed. And she was the cause.

"Stay! PLEASE! Kagura, I love you..." He whimpered.

Her mouth fell open when those words left his mouth. There were tears in his eyes and they were falling down his cheeks as he continued to suffer through his nightmare. Kagura pulled her knees to her chest and cried when she heard him cry out that he loved her once more. What had she done? She had practically broken the poor boy and now she felt terribly guilty. Sobs racked her small frame and she shook in depression. Why did it have to come to this? Why did he love her? ...why?

She never noticed that the room became quiet. The only sounds that were being made were her loud, heartbreaking sobs. Momiji had stilled... but only because he had been abruptly awakened by the sound of a female's cries. When he opened his eyes and found Kagura sitting before him, knees pulled up to her chest, he grew concerned.

"Kagura...?"

The grey eyed girl jerked from her curled up position and locked her tear filled grey eyes onto Momiji's concerned brown ones. Had her heard her crying? How long had he been staring at her? Just the sight of his disheveled form in the moonlight made her want to burst into tears again. She had caused all of this pain and anguish that he suffered from and she wanted to take it away from him. She wanted to make everything right, to bring back the old, happy Momiji she once knew. She didn't want him to be like this: brash and angry with the world. That wasn't the Momiji she once knew.

"Kagura?" The zodiac rabbit whispered again, this time reaching out one of his hands to brush the crying female's cheek. "What's wrong?"

At the sight of Momiji's hand reaching out towards her, Kagura panicked. She was suddenly afraid, afraid of the confrontation that awaited her. She didn't want to have to tell Momiji why she was crying, that she was upset because she had caused him so much pain, that she was scared because he LOVED her. The boar wasn't ready for that. She wasn't ready to explain everything to him, nor was she ready to take on his demons as well as her own. A loud sob escaped her throat as she whipped her body around and jumped out of the large bed. The minute her bare feet hit the cool floor, she dashed out of the bedroom and into the darkness of the apartment.

"Kagura, wait!" Momiji yelled as he also jumped out of the bed.

Running through the apartment was a bad idea. The rabbit hadn't cleaned the place in forever and a day and who knows what Kagura could step on or trip over. He did not want her to get hurt, but unfortunately for him (and her), not tripping wasn't an option. A loud crash occured in the living room, followed by the thump of a body hitting the ground. Momiji yelled, dashing across his messy bedroom and into his equally dirty living room. Frantically, his hand patted the wall as he searched for the room's light switch. As soon as the lights flickered on, a gasp erupted from his throat.

There on the floor was Kagura. Her body curled into an odd position... she looked as if she was in severe pain.

"Oh God, Kagura..." Momiji whispered as he leapt to her side. He leaned down, bringing his hands to wrap around the fallen girl's waist. "Are you alright?" His brown eyes clouded over with tears of worry. _Please, let her be alright,_ his heart pleaded.

The room was silent for a few moments... and then a soft laughter filled the room. The crumbled form that Momiji held in his arms had started shaking. First, her shoulders started heaving, followed by her back, and then her entire body quivered in laughter. The frightened boy raised an eyebrow at this bout of insanity that had befallen the girl in his arms. _What in the world was she laughing about? _He turned her body a bit so that he could look at her face and was shocked at what he saw.

The usually saddened grey eyes he was used to seeing were squeezed shut, large, hot tears leaking from the sides of them. Her mouth was open in a smile as the sweetest sound he had ever heard slipped out of it. She was laughing hysterically. For what, he did not know, but just hearing her laughter made him grin too. And soon, he was joining her in her fit of giggles.

"Momiji?" Kagura asked, breathlessly, her large grey eyes staring up at him, still slightly watery.

The young man glanced down at her through equally watery eyes, "Hmm?"

"Do you ever clean this place? I just tripped over a shoe! A SHOE!" Then she burst into giggles again. "How does one trip over a shoe?! I could've died... because of a SHOE!"

Momiji started laughing once again after hearing Kagura's lament about her possible death because of a shoe. Sure, it wasn't THAT funny, but just hearing her flip out over it was amusing enough. Plus, Momiji hadn't had a good laugh in what seemed like forever. His arms, still around Kagura's shaking sides, pulled her closer into his body and he leaned his cheek against her forehead. "Sorry about that," he whispered. "I should clean up around here more often."

Kagura leaned into his chest, her body somewhat betraying her, as the feeling of his lean body against her own felt amazing. Her giggles died down a bit and she let her breathing get back to normal before answering the man that held her. "If you need help cleaning up or anything, I'd be willing to lend a hand." She manuvered herself slowly from the arms that were interlocked around her waist and turned so that she was facing him.

"I wanna apologize for what just happened. You never would've tripped over that stupid shoe if I would've just taken you back to your mom's house and-"

He was soon cut off as Kagura brought a small finger to his lips, shushing him from speaking furthermore. "Shh," she whispered. "I don't need an apology. I really don't mind that you brought me back here. It's been so long since I've seen you... and if anything, I should be the one who should be apologizing for not keeping my promises over the last few years. I'm sor-"

Momiji moved the finger that was pressed against his lips. He held Kagura's small hand firmly in his own as he locked his brown eyes onto her grey ones. "I thought I said that I didn't want to hear your apologies. Really, this isn't the time for that right now." He looked at her with a certain sadness in his eyes, but that didn't stop the outspoken boar from retorting.

"No, damnit. Listen to me!" Kagura hissed, her grey eyes slightly flaring. "I really need to get this off my chest!" She pulled her hand from Momiji's grasp and stood up from the floor. "I should've kept in contact with you like I promised! Instead, I slacked off and didn't write like I was supposed to. I just got so caught up in my classes and I thought I never had the time... but I DID! I should've written... I should've kept my promise, but I failed at that... and because of my failure, I let you and everyone else down. I should've been more thoughtful. I should've been more caring, but I wasn't... I'm so sorry, Momiji. I really am!"

The blonde former rabbit stared up at the girl with an expressionless face. He really did not know what to think. Earlier, at the coffee shop, he was pissed with her for being so naive and rude about writing to him. But, as he watched her now, asking him for forgiveness, he felt that she was truly sorry. "Don't worry about it, Kagura." His voice was soft and it kind of scared the older girl. She wasn't expecting him to be so forgiving of her, especially since he seemed like he had changed so much. She automatically assumed that he was going to be angry with her.

A sigh escaped from her parted lips, "Thanks, Momiji. Thanks for understanding and hearing me out."

Rising from his spot on the floor, Momiji kept his eyes locked on the petite girl before him. When he next spoke, his voice came out breathlessly, as if he was struggling to speak. "It's okay, Kag. I'm just glad your home for the time being... and that right now, you are with me."

As soon as those words flew out of his mouth, Kagura started remembering just moments before, in the bedroom, when the young man was having his nightmare. When he mumbled out that he was in love with her, when he didn't want her to leave. Remembering those words that he spoke made her heart start pounding out of her chest. The world seemed like it was going to start spinning on her and she leaned forward slightly.

"Kagura, are you okay?"

She titled a bit and he wrapped his arms around her. Once again, she was overpowered by his fresh woodsy scented form and she snuggled into it. The world stopped spinning. "Momiji... did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Shock resenated on the rabbit's face. When had he confessed his love to her?! When had he said those very words? He couldn't remember telling her his true feelings. He didn't remember spilling his heart's contents out to her. But, somehow, he did and she wanted to know if he was telling the truth. Bile rose in his throat as he started to answer her.

"I... I..."

* * *

A/N: Ooh, a cliffhanger! What will Momiji say? Will he spill the beans? Will he lie and break Kagura's heart? Find out in the next installment of _Not Alone_! Also, I'd like to apologize to my readers and reviewers for not updating this in almost a year! My sincerest apologies! Believe me, I've been so busy in this last year that I haven't really had the time to update at all. Plus, because I hadn't updated it in forever, my brain completely died on my plot and I had to go back, reread everything I wrote, and start writing more on this chapter. When I had last updated this story, I was halfway through this chapter... and then I left it alone and I forgot where I was going! Anyways, my apologies once more and I'm sorry if this chapter seems lame. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of things with the next one! :)


End file.
